Nuevos métodos
by Dash20
Summary: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y los Cutie Mark Cavaliers prueban "nuevos métodos" para conseguir sus cutie marks, haciendo un extraño tipo de entrevista a las mane 6 y sus contrapartes. ¿Cómo terminará todo?


_**Estaba vagando por la vida (Fanfiction) y entonces leí, en otra categoría, un fanfic en el que se hacían pedidos para los personajes de esa serie. Entonces pensé "¿Por qué no hacer algo así con MLP?" Y, aquí está otro de mis anormales fanfics.**_

_**Oh, y ahora me entero de que My Little Pony: Friendship is magic tiene una cuarta temporada... ¡Oh, por Celestia, fue tan genial!**_

_**Sí, sí, sé que a nadie le importa. **_

_**Ya dejo mis idioteces de lado y les dejo el fic. Pero les quería aclarar que tengo que trabajar en el segundo capítulo de Bosque, sólo que creo que le pondré más atención a este fanfic.**_

_**Que lo disfrutne (o Tank entrará a tu casa en la noche y te golpeará en la cabeza)**_

* * *

Finalmente, se había logrado encender la cámara. Una mano se acercó al botón que hace que se graben videos, para luego ser presionado. De repente, aparecieron tres niñas pequeñas en la escena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sólo se veían ellas tres en la oscuridad.

La de la derecha, era de un tono de piel extremadamente claro. Su cabello, el cual era en parte rosado claro y en parte lila, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y las puntas estaban rizadas. Poseía unos lindos ojos verdes. Traía puesto un vestido gris claro –casi blanco– y liso, con una cinta rosada en la cintura y zapatos del mismo color.

La de la izquierda, era de piel trigueña clara. Su cabello era bastante corto y de color morado. Sus ojos eran de un color entre morado y lila. Traía una blusa de manga por el codo color naranja y completamente lisa, unos shorts azules y unas converse azules con medias blancas.

Y por último, la del medio tenía un tono de piel claro, pero no demasiado. Su cabello pelirrojo le llegaba por encima de la cintura y era sujetado por un enorme lazo rosado oscuro. Sus ojos eran de unas tonalidades de anaranjado. Vestía un overol de mezclilla con falda por encima de una camiseta de manga corta amarilla, unos zapatos rojos de muñeca y unas calcetas blancas.

-¡Hola, personas desconocidas de creo-que-otra-dimensión! –habló la de cabello morado.

-Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders, a su servicio –mencionó la de ojos verdes.

-Y hacemos este video para poder cumplir con nuestra meta… –continuó la pelirroja.

-¡Conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks! –gritaron al unísono.

-Entonces pensamos en usar… –comenzó la de ojos lilas/morados.

-… _nuevos métodos_ –terminaron la oración las otras dos, soltando una risilla traviesa.

-¡Ya dejen sus habladas raras y suéltennos! –se escuchó una voz gritando.

-Bien, ¡Enciendan la luz, chicos! –gritó la de ojos verdes, a la cual se le hacía llamar Sweetie Belle.

Entonces, se pudo visualizar que las niñas se encontraban en una especie de biblioteca. La de ojos naranja, la cual era llamada por sus amigas como Apple Bloom, tomó la cámara y enfocó a doce jóvenes, los cuales se encontraban amarrados a unas sillas. De repente, aparecieron tres niños en la escena, muy parecidos a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-¡Hola, personas a través del monitor! –habló un chico de cabello corto y morado. Del mismo tono de piel y ojos que su contraparte, Scootaloo. Vestía una camisa de manga larga anaranjada, shorts azules, rodilleras moradas y converse azules con calcetas blancas. Su nombre, era Scooteroll.

-Somos los Cutie Mark Cavaliers –continuó un chico extremadamente parecido a Sweetie Belle por su cabello (sólo que más corto), tono de piel y color de ojos. Traía una camisa de manga larga gris claro (casi blanco), pantalones lilas y zapatos lilas. Se le llamaba Sweepy Bell.

-Y las ayudamos porque tenemos la misma meta que ellas –finalizó un niño que parecía la versión masculina de Apple Bloom. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y corto. Sus ojos y su piel eran como los de la pequeña pelirroja. Tenía un overol de mezclilla corto por encima de una camisa de manga corta amarilla, zapatos negros con calcetas blancas y un pañuelo rosado oscuro amarrado al cuello. Sus amigos le nombraban Apple Buck.

-¿Ya nos pueden explicar qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó Twilight Sparkle, en un suspiro.

-¡Nosotros sabemos, nosotros sabemos! –chillaron Bubble Berry y Pinkie Pie al unísono.

-Entonces explíquennos, por favor –pidió Dusk Shine.

-Sucede que aún ellos no consiguen su Cutie Mark… –comenzó Pinkie.

-Eso lo sabemos –mencionaron todos al unísono.

-…entonces quisimos ayudarlos mostrándoles la otra dimensión –continuó Bubble, ignorado por completo el comentario de sus amigos.

-¿Hay más dimensiones? –preguntó la joven Applejack, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto, Jackie! –dijo la hiperactiva poni, entre risas.

-¡Y ahora ellos probarán cómo son entrevistando! –exclamó su contraparte, emocionado.

-¿QUEEEÉ?

-¿¡Entonces nos atacaron y ataron a una silla sólo para hacernos una entrevista!? –gritó Rainbow Dash, furiosa.

-No es cualquier entrevista, hermana –habló Scootaloo, sonriendo.

-¿Entonces qué carajos es? –preguntó Rainbow Blitz, confundido.

-Verás hermano, le pedimos a nuestros fans que nos hicieran preguntas o nos retaran a hacer algo –explicó Scooteroll al chico-pegaso.

-No, no, no, no y no –se negó profundamente Rarity–. Probablemente nos pidan hacer cosas penosas o que no podamos hacer. Y eso sin mencionar que a lo más seguro nos preguntarán cosas muy personales.

-¡SÍ! –gritaron todos al unísono, a excepción de ciertas personas que podrán suponer quiénes son.

-Por eso mismo hicimos unas reglas, daahh –el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

-Pues díganlas –exigió AJ, frunciendo el ceño.

-1. No se pueden preguntar cosas demasiado personales, que no se puedan contestar, o retar a hacerlas–comenzó la de ojos anaranjados.

-2. No se incluyen preguntas o retos vulgares, o que incluyan gore –dijo su contraparte.

-¿Qué es gore?

-¡Silencio!

-3. Son tres preguntas como máximo por persona y por capítulo –habló la de cabello lila/rosado.

-¿Capítulo?

-No es fácil de explicar.

-Ah.

-4. Las preguntas deben ser dirigidas a dos personajes. Por ejemplo, a Spike y Bárbara, ya que son "contrapartes" –aclaró Sweepy.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Fluttershy.

-¡Aquí! –exclamaron ambos niños corriendo en dirección a las Cutie Mark Crusaders y los Cutie Mark Cavaliers. Ellos sonrieron.

-5. No se incluirán las preguntas de los que incumplan con las normas –habló la niña dragón, con voz de presentadora.

-6. ¡Piensen bien que preguntarán! Y recuerden, mientras más se avergüencen a los que van dirigidas las preguntas, ¡Más divertido será! –exclamó Spike, entre risas.

-¿QUÉ?

-Muy bien, ¿Quiénes quieren ser los primeros? –preguntaron Scootaloo y Scooteroll al unísono. Los demás permanecieron en silencio, más Butterscotch no logró aguantarse un simple estornudo– ¡Butterscotch y Fluttershy! ¡Que buen comienzo!

-¿Eh? ¡Pero no pedimos empezar! –exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Sí, sí. Ahora ya saben, envíen sus preguntas y nosotros las veremos… –comenzó Bárbara, luego miró a Spike. Él se quedó sin saber qué hacer unos segundos, hasta que captó y llevó una laptop a manos de su contraparte– aquí mismo –finalizó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se entendieron bien las normas? Es que creo que quedaron un poco confusas.**_

_**Da igual, ¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
